


Quarantined || Harry Styles AU

by lisavslisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, COVID19, Coronavirus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: When Nova Harper moved in with her best friend, Harry Styles, she never expected a worldwide pandemic to quarantine the two of them together for months with no end in sight. But that’s exactly what happened. Everything changed between them in a blink of an eye.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Quarantined || Harry Styles AU

“What do you think the highest scoring word is… like, ever?” Nova asked as she and her best friend Harry continued on their 3-day long _Scrabble_ game.

It was past noon and the two of them were still in their pajamas, Harry also wearing a robe. It had been a couple of days since either of them showered, which was saying something, since Nova was a perfectionist by nature. But the pandemic had started a whole new way of life in the Harper-Styles household. One where time didn’t exist and neither did outside clothes, apparently.

“I don’t know. Your turn,” he said nonchalantly as Nova looked down at her tiles, carefully contemplating what her next move would be. Once she placed her word, she looked up at him, finding him on his phone.

“Come on. No phones,” she huffed. They’d spent hours on their phones over the past month, trying to pass the time when they weren’t napping or bingeing on _Netflix_.

“Oxyphenbutazone,” Harry said evenly.

“What?” She laughed, looking up at him like he was speaking a different language. _Wait. Was he speaking a different language?_

“Oxyphenbutazone. That’s the highest scoring word in Scrabble. _Oh, dang._ It’s worth 1,458 points. That’s bonkers,” he said, still looking down at his phone.

“What the hell is oxy-fan- _butt_ -zone? Or however you say it,” she giggled mispronouncing it on purpose, causing Harry to snort out a laugh.

“ _Oxyphenbutazone_. Apparently it’s an anti-inflammatory drug,” he corrected her.

“ _Lame_ . It’s not even an _actual_ word,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Quixotry - that’s an actual word and it gives you nearly 400 points,” he went on to say.

“What does it mean?”

“It’s a behavior inspired by romantic beliefs without regard to reality,” he said, looking up at her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“ _Hmm_ ,” she hummed, looking down, finally picking up new tiles for her rack.

“So pretty much _you_. Your love-life defined,” Harry said, letting out a laugh.

“Shut up. I’m not that bad,” she scoffed.

“That must be why you’ve left a string of scorned lovers in your wake,” he prodded.

“The only scorned lover is _me_ ,” Nova shot back at him. She had a bad habit of dating insufferable narcissists.

“Because you have an unrealistic view of love and relationships. And you’re unyieldingly stubborn,” Harry kept on.

She rolled her eyes at him, getting annoyed. He was one to talk about long lists of relationships. Could she even consider his wave of women _relationships?_ They were more like conquests at this point.

“I’m gonna go work on the puzzle…” She joked, pointing back to the dining room table that held the outline of a 2000 piece puzzle of the United States that they started the week before. They still had a long way to go.

“See. _Stubborn_ ,” Harry goaded, letting out a laugh.

“It’s your turn, jackass,” she snapped, sending him a glare.

“Jackass? How am I a jackass? Because I pointed out the one flaw that the perfect Nova Harper possesses?”

“I’m far from perfect,” she scoffed. _Why were they talking about this?_

“I _know_. You can’t seem to take constructive criticism,” Harry laughed.

“I didn’t _ask_ for it,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“That’s when the best advice comes - spontaneously,” he told her matter-of-factly.

“Advice? Tell me, how many women have you notched into your bedpost, Harry Styles?”

“I am far from a perfect partner and I have no qualms about it. I own up to it. I’m a realist, and I know that falling in love is never going to happen exactly the way you want it to. That’s what compromise is for,” Harry explained.

She let out a laugh. It was humorous really. He was certainly _compromising_ with some of the women she’d seen him around with lately. Compromising his standards, really.

“My dude, you haven’t had a serious girlfriend for like, a year and a half. There has been a steady stream of _flavors-of-the-week_ coming through here since I moved in. I don’t think you’re the best person to give me advice on love,” she refuted, discrediting him immediately as she rolled her eyes at him.

She couldn’t care less how he spent his time or who he brought home, but like, he shouldn’t be doling out relationship advice to anyone in the meantime. 

“Well, I’m not living in some sort of fucked up fairytale,” he countered immediately and she felt a sting of anger rise up inside of her.

“‘ _Fucked up fairytale?’_ Because I want to fall in love and be happy?” She snapped back.

“Because you want a fairytale ending. It’s not going to happen,” he told her.

“I’m literally going to kill you during this quarantine. Then I won’t have to worry about falling in love because I’ll be in prison,” she told him through clenched teeth.

“Okay, _Orange is the New Black_. You’ll make a fine ‘bitch’ for your prison girlfriend then. I hope it’s everything you dreamed it to be,” Harry joked, letting out a loud laugh. 

“How did a friendly game of _Scrabble_ turn so quickly?” Nova huffed, taking a deep breath and letting it out to defuse some of her homicidal thoughts toward her best friend.

“That’s on you, not me,” he laughed.

“Is it too early to drink? I’m gonna drink,” she said, standing up so quickly that she got a bit of a head rush.

“It’s barely past noon,” Harry laughed.

“There is no such thing as time in quarantine. Bottoms up, bitch,” she said, walking toward the kitchen.

She pulled open the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine she put in there the night before. She let out a sigh as she closed the fridge and pulled open a drawer to grab the corkscrew.

“Pour me one,” Harry said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses from the cupboard.

Nova paused her pursuit of opening the bottle, sending him a glare.

“What? I’ll share my vodka later,” he said with a laugh.

“You’re lucky I have more than one bottle,” she said as she twisted the corkscrew into the cork.

“You always have more than one bottle,” he snickered.

“You know, murder is sounding more and more plausible in my mind. You better watch out,” she said, quickly pulling the cork out of the bottle, before pointing the sharp, twisty end of the corkscrew at Harry. He let out a boisterous laugh.

“Nova Harper did it in the kitchen with the corkscrew,” Harry laughed, making a joke out of it.

“ _Ooh_ . We should play _Clue!”_ Nova said, her eyes lighting up at the thought. Harry laughed again.

“Sometimes I swear you’re bipolar. Pour, now,” he said, holding out his glass and she quickly filled both of their glasses.

Harry immediately took a sip and hummed into his glass.

“You always have such good taste in wine,” he said before taking another sip and setting his glass on the counter.

“My mother taught me well,” she laughed, drinking out of her own glass.

A moment later, Harry walked out of the kitchen without a word and Nova furrowed her eyebrows in question, wondering where the hell he was going. She found him in the hallway with the closet door open.

“What are you doing?” She asked curiously.

“We don’t have _Clue_ , but we have _Monopoly_ and _Life_ ,” he said, looking over at her with a smile.

“Who doesn’t have _Clue?”_ She scoffed playfully.

“I didn’t see you bring it here when you moved in, you loser,” Harry shot back at her.

“It’s still at my parents,” she told him.

“A lot of good that does us now, No _-vahhh_ ,” he said, exaggerating her name obnoxiously.

“Well, I’m sorry, Har- _rehhh_. But I didn’t feel like bringing everything I owned here. It has a nice home at my parents’ with _Dream Phone_ and my _Easy Bake Oven_ ,” she shot back.

“What the hell is _Dream Phone?”_

“Only the best board game ever,” she scoffed playfully with a sideways smirk turning up her lips.

“No, _Battleship_ is the best board game ever. Don’t get it twisted,” he told her.

“Ooh. _Twister_ ,” she said, having another thought.

“I do not have _Twister_. And besides, you probably don’t want to get very close to me right now. I can smell my ball sweat from here,” he said, sending her a mischievous smile.

“ _Oh my fucking god_. On that note…” she said, spinning quickly on her heels to walk away from him.

“It’s like cottage cheese down there. _Funky_ ,” he called to her as he shut the closet door.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Styles, you are a disgusting human being,” she cringed.

“And what is your _business_ like down there? I’m sure it doesn’t smell like roses right now,” he laughed.

“Oh my god. Fuck you,” she groaned before letting out a laugh.

“Nice and potent, I’m sure,” he teased.

“I’m going to take a shower now,” she said, walking into the kitchen as she downed her entire glass and set it next to the open wine bottle just as Harry turned the corner into the kitchen, chuckling under his breath.

“You need to take a shower too, you troll,” she said, eyeing him.

“Is that an invitation to join you?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“Fuck no,” she said immediately and he threw back his head, laughing loudly.

“There’s not enough alcohol in the world that could get me to go near your cottage cheese balls right now,” she mocked him and he let out another rollicking laugh.

“‘ _Right now?’_ But like, later, maybe? As in after we shower?” He asked as his eyebrows heightened playfully. She scoffed loudly.

“Listen, I know you haven’t had sex in like, a month, but you better focus on your _hand_ , because my rose smelling vagina is off-limits, buddy,” she said, putting him in his place. Another obnoxious laugh came out of him.

“My hand is getting tired,” he said, making a fist a couple of times to stretch it out.

“Look at it this way - you’re right arm is going to be _jacked_ by the end of this quarantine,” she tossed at him with a jovial expression.

“Is your _vibrator_ running low on batteries yet?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s got a power cord to charge it, so I’m all set,” she said, sending him a smug smile as she walked out of the kitchen to head for the shower.

“Tell B.O.B. I said ‘hi’,” Harry called to her and it was her turn to let out an obnoxious laugh.

...

When she was done showering, Nova decided to actually get dressed and put on makeup. She hadn’t bothered in weeks and felt like she needed some sort of _pick-me-up_. After her and Harry’s conversation about sex, she just needed a reason to not feel like a perpetual fucking slob. 

When she came out of her bedroom, Harry was also coming out of his, looking showered and in a fresh pair of sweats.

“No wonder the hot water started to go out halfway through my shower, you ass,” Nova scoffed, shoving at his arm.

“I knew you were going to use it all, so I had to get in there quick,” he laughed, running a hand through his damp hair.

“You need a haircut,” she shot at him.

“People are _literally_ protesting about that at the State Capitol. Pretty sure I know I need a haircut. Yet here we are,” he said, looking at her incredulously, yet amused. She snickered under her breath as they walked into the kitchen. She needed another glass of wine.

“Why the hell are you wearing jeans? _And_ you’re wearing makeup,” he pointed out, looking her up and down.

“Because I didn’t want to look like a fucking homeless person for another second,” she told him as she poured each of them another glass of wine.

“I see you’re still going with hobo- _chic_ ,” she said, eyeing his outfit.

“But my balls are nice and clean,” he said, adjusting himself quite noticeably in his pants.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she groaned, rolling her eyes as she took a large gulp of wine.

“So fresh. And I’m free-ballin’, so they’re just out to dry, you know,” Harry continued.

“ _Oh my fucking god_. You are such a _bro_ , it’s disgusting,” she said, rolling her eyes. Harry laughed and adjusted himself again.

“Stop touching yourself! You’re so ridiculous,” she snapped, letting out a laugh.

“I’ve got to get them comfortable,” he laughed.

“How do you carry them around all day? Like, your dick too. I’m glad women have...”

“Holes?” He asked, snickering to himself. She let out a loud laugh.

“Yeah, _‘holes’_ ,” she chuckled, drinking another sip of wine.

“I’m glad women have holes too,” he said, smiling at her before he bounced his eyebrows suggestively.

“I bet you are,” she shot at him, drinking more. She was going to have to drink _a lot_ more if they were going to continue having conversations like this.

“I can give you a haircut, you know. If you want,” she said, changing the subject quickly. He sent her an odd look and she laughed.

“What? I can give a decent haircut. I used to cut Gideon’s hair all the time,” she told him.

“Yeah, because Gideon was a cheap fuck,” Harry laughed.

It was true, her last boyfriend, Gideon, who was also the reason she was now living with Harry, was definitely cheap. His hipster ass didn’t do anything unless it was free or if somebody else was paying. It was one of the reasons Nova dumped him and moved out.

“True, but he never had bad hair,” she pointed out.

“My hair isn’t that bad,” Harry said, running his fingers through it.

Nova stepped up to him, gently gripping onto a chunk of his hair.

“I can see your split ends as plain as day, _Harold_ ,” she told him.

“They’re not that bad,” he said, swatting her hand away.

“It’s like a frayed rope,” she joked.

“Shut the fuck up,” he laughed.

“Like a frayed wire or something,” she continued on.

“No- _vahhh_ ,” he growled.

“You look like a muppet,” she giggled.

“ _Fine_. You can cut my hair,” he conceded with a glare.

“Ha! You folded like a lawn chair, bro,” she laughed, shaking her head at him.

“Anything to get you to shut up,” he told her with a scoff as he pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt in one fell swoop, throwing them onto the center island counter.

“ _Jesus_ ,” she said, watching him as he did.

“Let’s get this over with,” he scoffed, grabbing his glass of wine before tossing it back, chugging it quickly.

Nova’s eyes dropped down to his chest full of tattoos and then down to the waistband of his sweatpants that were hanging ridiculously low on his hips.

“I can almost see the top of your dick, dude,” she commented, rolling her eyes and he set the wine glass onto the counter, looking over at her.

“Why are you looking?” he asked, hiking his pants up a little bit.

“You’re the one who decided to get half naked, not me,” she said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“But it’d be cool if you did,” he said, sending her a suggestive smile.

“ _Jesus_ , Harry,” she said, rolling her eyes as she walked away from him.

“Are we doing this or what?”

“I’m getting the scissors!” She shot back at him as she made her way down to the main bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting in one of their dining room chairs on the patio outside with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Nova was quietly cutting his hair and it surprised her that he was being so quiet too. There wasn’t a lot of time when Harry wasn’t talking. Unless he was really focused on doing something. And even then, he was always making comments about what he was doing.

“I can see down your shirt,” Harry said a moment later. _There it was._

“Stop looking,” she said, pulling back to narrow her eyes at him.

“You’re the one putting your boobs in my face,” he laughed.

“I’m trying to cut the front of your hair,” Nova told him.

“Who are you wearing that black lace bra for?” He asked, smirking at her deviously.

“ _Myself_ ,” she snapped at him.

“You know you don’t have to look good for B.O.B.,” he laughed.

“Well, B.O.B. gives me better orgasms than Gideon ever did, so I think he deserves a little _something, something_ ,” she quipped, snickering to herself as she went back to cutting the front of his hair. Harry choked on a laugh and she couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Now that’s sad, Nova. Why did you stay with him so long?” Harry asked her a moment later.

“I don’t know. I thought it might be different,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

“That’s what’s wrong with women. You always think you can change us. We are who we are,” Harry told her, causing her to scoff and roll her eyes.

“Back to my earlier point, you’re trying to live an unrealistic fairytale,” he instigated.

“A _fucked up fairytale_ , as you so crudely put it before,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“So you admit it?” He asked.

“Just shut up, Harry,” she told him. And surprisingly he did as she went back to cutting the front of his hair.

“And stop looking down my shirt!” She snapped, pushing his head forcefully, causing him to laugh loudly.

...

When Nova was done cutting his hair, Harry took another quick shower to rinse off the excess tiny hairs that clung to him after the haircut. When he came back out, Nova was lounging on the couch with another glass of wine and the TV remote in her hand, scrolling through her _Netflix_ queue. 

“Ugh. I feel like I’ve watched everything there is to watch on _Netflix_ ,” Harry groaned as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

“I am so fucking bored,” Nova groaned as she leaned her head against the back of the couch and looked over at him. He was in just a white t-shirt now with the same sweatpants on. The two of them looked at each for a moment.

“Your hair looks good,” she told him.

“I know. _Thanks_ , Supernova!” he said excitedly, quickly getting up on his knees to throw himself onto her, giving her an all-consuming hug.

“Oh my god. Get _off_ of me,” she groaned, trying to simultaneously push him off of her with one hand and making sure not to spill the glass of wine in her other hand.

He pulled back, laughing and she shook her head and rolled her eyes as she took another drink of her wine.

“Where’s my glass?”

“Where you left it, dummy,” she snickered, looking back at the TV.

With a huff, Harry got off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

“Bring the bottle!” She called to him.

“This one’s gone. Do you want me to grab another one?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, clicking on the _Tiger King_ documentary. Her and Harry had already watched it in its entirety, but it was a train wreck and a shitshow combined, making it perfectly entertaining. 

“You know who caused this pandemic?” Harry asked, walking out of the kitchen with the new bottle of wine in one hand and his glass in the other.

“Who?”

“‘That bitch Carole fucking Baskin’,” Harry said quoting the _Tiger King_ himself with a wide smile, looking up at the TV where Joe Exotic was wrangling a couple of tigers at his zoo. Nova let out a laugh, finding it quite humorous.

After bingeing the entire seven episode documentary in a day, Nova and Harry spent the next several days looking at _Tiger King_ memes on the internet, laughing too damn much at a gay, polygamist, country-music-crooning lunatic with tigers and a lady who _for sure_ killed her husband and fed him to her own tigers.

The two of them made it through three of the episodes and polished off another bottle of wine in the process before they decided to make dinner and some _real_ drinks to go along with it.

“Remember how stoked we were at the beginning of this quarantine to be able to be home at dinner time and make these elaborate meals every night?” Nova asked Harry.

“Yeah,” he said, looking at her as she peered into the fridge.

“I am sick of it,” she said finally, looking over at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

“It’s all or nothing with you, huh?” Harry pointed out.

“If you go on another rant about how I am in my relationships, I’m going to kill you and feed you to some damn tigers,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t say a word about your relationships,” he said, holding his hands up in defense and she nodded her head, looking back in the fridge.

“But it’s funny that that’s where your mind went,” he snickered.

“Shut the fuck up,” she snapped, closing the fridge as she leaned over to smack him on the arm.

“ _Ow!_ You’re violent when you’re drunk!” He laughed, rubbing his arm.

“I’m not drunk,” she said, hitting him again for good measure.

“Domestic abuse!” He shouted, backing away from her, holding his arm to shield it.

“Shut up,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“And verbal abuse,” he laughed.

“You’re an idiot,” she grumbled.

“Emotional abuse,” he continued, chuckling to himself.

“ _Do not kill your roommate, do not kill your roommate_ ,” Nova said, and continued repeating the mantra in her head. Harry let out a laugh.

“What are we gonna eat?”

“I don’t know!” Nova snapped, going back to the fridge as Harry opened the pantry.

“What goes good with a vodka cranberry?” Harry asked.

“My tastebuds,” she snickered and he laughed out loud.

“Do we still have milk?” Harry asked from the pantry.

“Half a gallon, why?” She asked.

“Cause I’m gonna crush this,” he said, coming out of the pantry with a box of _Peanut Butter Captain Crunch_.

“See, you don’t want to cook either,” she laughed.

“I’m setting sail with the Captain of crunch,” Harry laughed, setting the box on the counter as he got a bowl and a spoon.

“A Captain and coke sounds good right now. Do you have any _Captain Morgan?”_ Nova asked.

“No. You’re so easily swayed. I bet commercials really fucking work on you, don’t they? Grab me the milk, please?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said as she opened the fridge yet again to get the milk for him.

“ _Clue, Twister, Captain Morgan_ ,” he stated, listing off her impressionable moments over the past few hours. 

“Shut up,” she laughed.

“Although, you did hold back when I suggested we take a shower together. But I know in your head you really wanted to,” he said, smirking to himself as he poured milk into his bowl of cereal.

“Oh, _shut_ the _fuck_ up,” she groaned, smacking his arm again, causing the milk to spill a little bit outside the bowl, onto the counter.

“No- _vahhh_ ,” he whined, looking up at her incredulously, causing her to laugh out loud.

He growled under his breath and shook his head as he turned to grab a paper towel. Nova chuckled to herself as she walked to the pantry to find her own cereal. She came back out with a box of _Trix_ just as Harry was walking the milk back to the fridge.

“ _Whoa, whoa, whoa_. I need it too,” she said.

“Ugh. Here. My cereal is getting soggy,” he said, handing it off.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t eat that trash cereal,” she snickered to herself.

“Like _Trix_ is any better,” he scoffed, shoving a heaping spoonful into his mouth.

“ _Trix_ is _bomb_ , man,” she scoffed, grabbing a bowl and spoon.

“ _Trix_ is for kids, bitch,” Harry said with a full mouth and Nova couldn’t help but laugh.

Two bowls of cereal later, and the two of them were pouring themselves vodka cranberry drinks.

“Do we have another bottle of cranberry juice?”

“Probably in the pantry, why?” Harry asked.

“Cause this ones almost gone and I’d rather have cold cranberry juice for my drinks,” she offered.

“Now you’re thinking,” Harry said as he sat down at the dining room table to continue on the puzzle.

Nova grabbed the jug out of the pantry and shoved it in the fridge before grabbing her drink to take a sip.

“ _Ooh_. A little more vodka than cranberry,” she hissed, sucking in a breath as she made a sour face.

“Just how I like ‘em,” he said, taking a sip of his own drink.

“That’s because you’re an alcoholic,” she snickered to herself.

“Am not,” he said, taking another sip, sticking his pinky up in the air as he did.

“At least you’re a classy bitch,” she said, smiling at him as she took a seat next to him.

“ _Ooh_. I just found the tip of Minnesota!” Harry exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

“Do you think we’re going to finish this puzzle before quarantine ends?” Nova asked as her eyes scanned over the pieces.

“Do you actually think this quarantine is ever going to end?” Harry countered with a laugh.

“God, help me. How much longer am I going to have to be stuck with you?” She laughed. He snickered.

“Who’s stuck with who here?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“I’m stuck here with your cottage cheese balls,” she said, smirking widely as she continued looking at the puzzle pieces. Harry threw his head back and laughed.

“They’re clean now!” He threw in.

“All I can think about is cottage cheese. That’s quite the visual, Styles,” she chuckled.

“They’re not as pungent anymore,” he laughed, adjusting himself in his pants.

“Do you have to touch yourself every time your balls are mentioned?”

“Just making sure they’re content,” he said, gently patting his crotch.

“Oh my god. If women touched themselves as much as men… I don’t even know. It would be ridiculous,” she said, shaking her head.

“Tell me you _don’t_ touch yourself, Nova,” Harry said, sending her a look of bullshit.

“I don’t have my hand on my crotch in broad daylight like you, homie,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Just when you’re with B.O.B.?” He asked, smirking suggestively at her.

“You seem to be obsessed with B.O.B.,” she said, shaking her head.

“I am. What color is he?” He asked, smiling at her.

“Teal,” she said, sorting through puzzle pieces, not making eye contact on purpose.

“Oh, I pictured him being pink,” he snickered.

“Nope,” she said, pursing her lips together.

“Is it long or little?” He asked.

“ _Jesus_ , Harry. Shut up,” she laughed, finally looking over at him. She knew her cheeks were turning redder by the second.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he laughed.

“Stop talking about my _vibrator_ ,” she said incredulously.

“Maybe if you get drunk enough you’ll show it to me,” he snickered.

“Shut the fuck up, you pervert,” she said, reaching out to smack him, but he easily dodged her, almost knocking his drink over.

“Holy shit, No- _vahhh_ ,” he scolded her and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“You almost spilled this whole drink all over this puzzle,” he said, pointing out the obvious.

“No, that was you and the epileptic seizure you had trying to get away from me,” she laughed.

“Stop beating me up then!” He laughed.

“Stop being a fucking jackass then,” she laughed.

“Oh my god. Is this quarantine over yet? You’re getting out of hand,” Harry joked as he took a sip of his drink.

“I am going fucking stir crazy. I don’t want to look at this fucking puzzle anymore!” She said, quickly getting up from her chair, grabbing her glass in the process.

“Where are you going?” He asked, watching her leave the dining room.

“Crazy!” She groaned as she set her glass on the coffee table and threw herself down face first onto the couch with a groan.

“Oh, Supernova. I can tell you didn’t get your nap in today,” Harry snickered as he walked into the living room and set his glass down next to hers.

She looked up at the TV, watching as advertisements for _Netflix_ shows periodically scroll onto the screen after sitting dormant for too long. A moment later, Harry plopped down on top of her, sandwiching her between him and the couch, causing her to let out a yelp.

“Harry!”

“Nova,” he cooed in her ear.

“Oh my god. Get off me!”

“Get off on you?” he asked with a snicker.

“No. _Gross_ ,” she said, wiggling underneath him.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna have to get myself off,” he groaned, cupping his crotch, which also put his hand at the bottom of her ass, almost between her legs.

“Harry!”

“Fine,” he huffed, rolling off of her, wedging himself between her and the back of the couch.

“God, you are insufferable,” she groaned, looking over at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Nah. But I’m a little bit drunk,” he giggled and she could see how noticeable the pink in his cheeks was now.

“What do you expect when you mix your drinks with an 80/20 ratio with vodka being the 80% portion,” she laughed.

“I expect a good fucking time,” he snickered, smiling widely at her as his eyes closed drunkly.

Nova could feel the heat radiating off of him as his body covered her entire right side. She was a little bit drunk herself, so she was hot enough as it was. But when she tried to get off the couch to get away from the furnace that was Harry Styles, he snaked his arm around her, holding her against his body.

“Stop. _Harry_ ,” she whined, trying to push his arm off of her, but that just caused him to grip her tighter, intertwining his legs with hers.

“What are you doing?” She grumbled as she turned in his arms so they were facing each other.

“Cuddling,” he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“Are you really that drunk?” She asked with a smile as she studied his face contently.

“ _Mm_ ,” he hummed and she couldn’t help but laugh as she adjusted her body to lay more comfortably in the confines of his iron-cald grip.

His eyes shot open a second later and she laughed again.

“What?” She asked. He didn’t answer, he just stared with a tiny smile on his lips, his eyes hooded.

“ _What?”_ She asked again, a little more impatiently.

“You have an eyelash…” he said, his grip finally loosening around her as he used a finger to wipe it off her face.

“See,” he said, holding it out for her.

“Thanks,” she said, looking at it on the tip of his finger.

“Make a wish,” he said, smiling at her.

“I wish for this fucking quarantine to be over,” she said, blowing the eyelash off his finger.

“Don’t say it out loud. Now it’s not going to come true,” he scoffed.

“That’s birthday wishes, you dork,” she giggled.

“That’s _all_ wishes, No- _vahhh_ ,” he insisted.

“I wish and wish with all my might, for Harry to shut the fuck up tonight,” Nova said with her eyes shut tightly, semi-quoting the legendary cartoon _Dragon Tales_. Harry let out a loud laugh and she felt his whole body shake with laughter against her, she couldn’t help but laugh too.

“That’s not how it goes, but whatever,” Harry said once his laughter died off.

“How does it go then?”

“I wish and wish with all my _heart_ ,” he corrected her.

“I wish and wish with all my heart that Harry doesn’t let out a big fat fart,” Nova giggled, causing Harry to laugh again.

“At least you’re entertaining,” Harry chuckled, looking at her again.

“You’d be so bored without me,” she told him.

“I’d have less death threats on my life at least,” he pointed out.

“True. But you elicit those threats, man,” she countered, snickering to herself.

“Why? Because I point out your flaws?” He snickered.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, I’ll stop,” he promised.

“Thank you.”

Quiet settled between them and Nova closed her eyes because the alcohol was making her eyelids heavy.

“Your good qualities outweigh your flaws,” she heard Harry say and her eyes shot open to find his. Her heart started beating just a bit faster in her chest from his words.

“What?” She asked.

“Your good qualities - they outweigh your flaws,” he repeated.

“No. I heard you,” she said, still staring at him.

“Then why did you say ‘what’?” He laughed.

“Because it resembled a compliment… toward me… from you…” She stammered, turning up her lips into a smirk.

“Ha ha. I compliment you, don’t I?” He asked, pulling his head back so he could really get a good look at her face.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” she snickered to herself.

“Shut up. I do,” he said, tightening his grip on her.

“You poke fun at me… constantly. But I don’t recall any compliments coming out of your mouth,” she told him.

“ _Hmm_ ,” he hummed. She let out a laugh.

“And?” She asked incredulously.

“What?” He asked.

“You’re still not going to elaborate on my good qualities?”

“Uh…” he said, chuckling under his breath.

“You can’t even come up with one!” She laughed, shoving at him.

“I can too!” He protested, squeezing her in his arms tightly as she tried to wiggle away from him.

“You’re a terrible cuddler,” he grumbled.

“Harry!” She yelped, smacking his arm.

“You’ve got one helluva swing though,” he laughed.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she groaned. She couldn’t believe she was fishing for a compliment from Harry. But now she was intrigued. What did he find pleasing about her?

“You’re beautiful, Nova,” he said matter-of-factly a moment later. Her eyes went wide, completely shocked at those words dropping out of his mouth.

“What? You don’t think so?” He asked.

“No. I didn’t think _you_ thought so,” she said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

“Of course I do,” he told her, furrowing his eyebrows, looking like she offended him.

“ _Of course?”_ She questioned, staring at him as he looked at her like she should know it was common knowledge all this time. A moment later, she let out a laugh.

“I’m serious,” he said and it made her laugh a little more.

“Superno- _vahhh_ ,” he groaned, squeezing her in his arms.

“ _Ugggh_ , Harry. I can’t breathe,” she said, trying to squeeze her arms between them so he’d let up.

“You’re so frustrating,” he groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“ _I’m_ frustrating?” She asked incredulously.

“Yeah. You wanted a compliment and when I give you one, you don’t believe I’m being sincere,” he explained, looking at her again.

“Did I hurt your feelings?” She giggled.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Harry.”

“Good,” he said, looking entirely too smug.

“You’re a pouty baby,” she giggled, squirming in his arms again. She was feeling a bit claustrophobic being in such close proximity to him for so long. It was weird.

“No- _vahhh_ ,” he whined, shutting his eyes tightly.

“What?”

“Stop moving,” he told her as he opened his eyes again.

“Why?”

“Cause of… _friction_ ,” he told her.

“Oh my god! Let me go!” She yelped, really trying to get away from him.

“No!” He laughed, gripping onto her.

“Harry, I am not going to be responsible for giving you a hard-on!” She yelped and he let out a boisterous laugh.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” he said lowly.

“ _What?_ Oh my god!”

“That tight red dress you wear sometimes… _my god_ ,” he groaned, biting at his knuckle suggestively.

“Harry!” She shrieked, quickly sitting up when his arm was occupied.

“Nova,” he laughed, sitting up too.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_. You are too much,” she said, grabbing her drink and guzzling it down.

“Was that too honest?” He laughed.

“Yes! _Jesus._ ”

“Hand me my drink?” He asked nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just drop a sexual bomb on her. She quickly grabbed it, handing it to him.

“You better not jack-off to the thought of me,” she said quickly, causing him to spit his sip back into his glass as he laughed.

“Oh my god,” she groaned, wiping the spray off her cheek.

“Don’t say stuff like that when I’m drinking!” He laughed, coughing a little bit.

“Don’t talk about getting hard-ons because of me!”

“It’s natural,” he told her as he chuckled under his breath.

“No it’s not!” She protested as she stood on her feet.

“Sit back down,” he said, snaking his free arm around her waist, pulling her back down.

“No, you pervert,” she groaned, trying to wiggle away from him.

“You’re going to spill my drink!”

“ _Ugh_ ,” she huffed, grabbing his glass to set it down on the table again. She didn’t want to be covered in cranberry juice and vodka.

“I think some of it came out of my nose,” he said, wiggling it before he scrubbed his hand across it.

“Oh, did I make you uncomfortable? _Welcome to the club_ ,” she said sarcastically, turning to look at him.

“Why does that make you uncomfortable?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in question.

“There’s been enough _sexual_ talk today,” she said, turning away from him as her cheeks continued to heat up.

“You need to loosen up, Supernova,” he said, gripping his arms around her chest, pulling her back against him, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

“Harry,” she groaned, rolling her eyes.

“ _Hmm?”_ he hummed.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he said as his arms let go of her and she turned slightly to look at him. Her eyes studied him for a moment, feeling a thick tension between them. _What the hell was going on?_

A smile slowly turned up his lips as he watched her.

“What?” She asked, turning further to look at him and he shook his head.

“ _What?”_ She pressed, her eyes going wide for a moment. She couldn’t take the tension anymore.

“ _Harry_ ,” she whined.

A moment later, his hand was snaking up to the back of her neck, pulling her in, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips before the two of them pulled back.

“What…” She breathed softly, her fingers coming up to touch her lips as she stared at him in shock.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Harry told her, shocking her even more. It felt like her brain was misfiring or something.

“Are you serious?” She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“ _Mm_ ,” he hummed with a slight nod, his eyes glossed over with lust.

There was a lot of alcohol flowing through their veins, lowering their inhibitions. It had been a month in quarantine and neither of them had sex since. It seemed only natural that Harry was looking at her like that - like he wanted to see her naked.

“ _Supernova_ ,” Harry cooed. He only really called her that when he wanted something. But she loved the nickname endlessly.

Nova searched his eyes for a moment, really trying to read him. And when he didn’t immediately let out a laugh, like she figured he might, she quickly crashed her lips into his again, tangling her fingers into the back of his hair, really leaning into him.

She’d thought about it a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. What would it be like to kiss Harry - her best friend? Her best friend with perfectly pouty pink lips and a devilish little smirk hidden away at the corner. Her best friend with the greenest eyes she’d ever seen and brown floppy hair that would be so much fun to tug on while she kissed him. Her best friend with a _fit-as-hell_ body and tattoos marking his otherwise pristine skin. She’d thought about it. She’d thought many things about Harry Styles that she’d never admit out loud. Until he was admitting how he’d thought about it too.

Harry’s tongue gently prodded against her lips and she opened her mouth to his, sliding her tongue against his effortlessly. His arms snaked down her hips to grip onto her bottom, pulling her onto his lap so she was sitting astride him. As their tongues continued to lap together and their mouths melded perfectly with one another’s, all she could seem to think was, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she gave him a hard-on after all.

When Harry groaned into her mouth, she began to feel the quickening inside of her, realizing she was getting turned on herself. A moment later, she felt Harry’s hands grip against her ass, pressing her body down against his and she then realized that she indeed was responsible for his arousal and not inadvertently this time.

“Oh my god, Harry,” she moaned as she pulled her lips from his.

“ _Mm_ ,” he hummed as he kissed down her jawline and sucked on the spot just below her ear.

“ _Mmm_ ,” she hummed in response, her eyes shutting as nothing but good feelings engulfed her. Harry was igniting a fire in her that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Harry’s hands came around, slipping up to her breasts, kneading them in his palms, causing her to bite her lip as his mouth moved further down, kissing across her clavicle. _What was happening? With her best friend?_ Her mind was reeling.

When he pulled up her shirt and she lifted her arms to allow him to take it off, she knew it would happen - they were going to have sex. Her brain was a complete clusterfuck in that moment, but she _knew_ \- she knew it would happen.

Harry tossed her shirt aside, really looking at her before his hands came up to cup her chest again.

“Black lace,” he said, sliding his fingers across it, causing many pleasing sensations as his fingers skated across her nipples.

“Guess I’m wearing it for you,” she said, bringing it back to the conversation they had earlier in the day. A smirk turned up his lips immediately.

“I guess you are,” he said, looking up into her eyes as he bit at his bottom lip.

He was something else, sitting there, cheeks red, hooded eyes, pupils blown. He was magnificent. He truly was.

She leaned in kissing his lips again, her hands coming up to cradle his face. Her hips rolled against his and he moaned into her mouth again. His arms tightened around her bare back, pulling her closer and she loved it.

Her hips continued to move until her brain started to sabotage her. She let out an involuntary giggle against his mouth, stopping the kiss immediately.

“What?” He asked as she pressed her forehead against his.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout your cottage cheese balls,” she giggled lowly and he let out a laugh.

“Wrong time to think about that,” he snickered.

“No, yeah. You’re right. You’re right,” she said, waving it off as she gripped his face again, going back to kiss him. A moment later, he laughed against her lips.

“What?”

“Cottage cheese balls,” he snickered.

“Oh my god,” she giggled.

When their amusement faded, Harry looked into her eyes seriously.

“Do you want to do this?” He asked.

“Y-yeah,” she stammered. He let out a laugh.

“You sounded so confident,” he said sarcastically, causing her to giggle.

“Yes. Yes, I want to,” she told him seriously.

“Okay. Up,” he said, tapping her hips and she immediately scrambled off his lap, watching him questioningly. He stood up and grabbed his glass, downing the rest of his, letting out a low hiss.

“You need more alcohol to have sex with me?” She snickered, watching him.

“What? No,” he said, looking over at her with a smile.

“ _Mm-hmm_ ,” she hummed, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Shuddup, c’mon,” he said, slurring his words a bit as he gripped her hand in his and pulled her down the hallway.

“My room or yours?” Harry asked, spinning to face her, taking her in his arms as he leaned in to kiss her again. His back hit the wall between the two bedrooms and Nova kissed him hard, really pressing him into it. 

She couldn’t remember ever feeling this way with any of her other sexual partners. It was almost primal. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t had actual sex in months. Either way, she knew this would be different somehow.

When Nova pulled Harry into her room, he quickly shut the door and she giggled against his mouth.

“What?”

“Why you shutting the door? Who’s gonna see us? The ghost of the house?” She teased.

“Pretty sure the ghost of the house can float through walls, so that point is moot,” he said, smiling widely at her. She let out a laugh as they made their way to the bed, quickly collapsing on top of it.

Harry fit perfect between her legs as his mouth met with hers again. Her hands slipped up his shirt, sliding across his soft skin. When he nudged his nose against hers and chuckled she stopped to look at him.

“What?” She asked.

“That tickles,” he chuckled.

“Sorry,” she said, pulling her hands out of his shirt.

“No. It’s okay,” he said, leaning up as he tugged on the back of the collar and pulled the t-shirt off his body, revealing all his tattoos - many tattoos she had been with when he got them.

Her hands came up and slid across his chest, across the two sparrows right below his collarbones and then down to his stomach, where his giant butterfly tattoo lived. Her eyes went further down then her hands and she noticed how extremely low his sweatpants were riding. And this time she really didn’t mind. She could also see the outline of his arousal and it sent a pleasing shiver through her.

A moment later, he scooted down her legs a bit, gripping onto the waistband of her jeans, popping open the button and unzipping them. She instinctively lifted her hips for him and he tugged them down her legs slowly, their eyes meeting through the dimness. The sun was nearly set, but there was still enough light in the room so they could see each other. Harry completely rid her of her jeans and tossed them onto the floor before he slithered himself up her body, kissing her lips again.

“ _Supernova_ ,” he moaned into her mouth as his hand snaked down, slipping into the top of her matching black lace panties.

His fingers slipped up and down her cleft a few times before he began working his fingertips in circular motions over the blissful bundle of nerves.

“ _Harry_ ,” she moaned, her eyes shut up tight as her body writhed below him.

He kissed down her jaw and dug his face into the nape of her neck, leaving tiny kisses there and breathing warm bursts of air against her flesh.

“ _Holy_ …” She groaned as the pleasure multiplied inside of her. She could feel it radiating through her - a pleasing hum waiting to burst.

Nova slipped her hand down his belly, into his sweatpants, sliding her palm against his shaft and she heard his breath hitch in his throat. It was a powerful feeling. When she gripped her hand around it and began tugging it up and down, his own hand faltered for a moment against her before continuing on even faster.

“Harry,” she moaned, curling her toes in, wanting so badly to feel a release.

“Are you ready?” He breathed in her ear.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly.

“Do you have any condoms?”

“Drawer. Yes, drawer,” she said breathlessly, pulling her hand out of his pants to haphazardly point toward her dresser.

Harry slipped out of the bed and went to the dresser.

“Top drawer,” she said, watching him as he pulled it open, finding them right away.

“ _Oh_ ,” he said and she held her breath, realizing what was housed right next to the condoms.

“B.O.B.,” Harry cooed, pulling out her small teal vibrator from the drawer.

“Oh my god,” Nova groaned, bringing her hand up to her face.

“So we finally meet,” he said, to the vibrator, clicking it on.

“Oh!”

“Harry, stop,” Nova groaned as he clicked the button a few more times to make it buzz even faster.

“Oh my god, No- _vahhh_ ,” Harry said, looking over at her amused.

“Put it away,” she groaned out a laugh.

“This thing has some power!” He said, chuckling at it, completely fascinated by it.

“Yeah, it does. But, like, I’m losing steam over her, man,” she told him quickly.

“Right, right,” he said, trying to shut it off, but failing.

“You have to hold the button down for a few seconds,” she instructed. He did as he was told and the vibrator shut down.

“Amazing,” he said, smiling over at her.

“Oh my god,” she groaned, laying back against the mattress. Never a dull moment with him.

When she looked back up at him, his sweatpants were at his ankles and he was rolling the condom down his still very hard shaft. When he looked back at her, she noticed his eyes were hooded again and she registered the lust immediately. She quickly sat up, undoing her bra before sliding it down her arms and tossing it onto the ground.

A moment later, Harry was crawling back up her body, coaxing her back down against the mattress. He kissed her for a few moments, fueling her again, bringing back her own lust. And once his lips pulled away, his fingers gripped the sides of her panties, pulling them down her legs.

She still couldn’t believe this was happening. She’d been friends with him for five years. She met him at a bar on her twenty-first birthday. They hit it off immediately. But the attraction between them never quite settled properly and they ended up just being good friends. He’d been there for her through three major break-ups. And she was there for him when his girlfriend of two years cheated on him. They were always the best of friends. But now they were moving into uncharted territory - five years in the making.

“Are you ready?” He breathed quietly, looking deep into her eyes.

“ _Mm-hmm_ ,” she hummed, nodding her head.

He leaned in, connecting their lips in a heated kiss before pulling back up, to snake his hand between them again. His fingers slipped down her cleft again, sliding into her wetness a few times before he gripped onto his shaft and lined himself up with her. When he finally pushed in, Nova let out a shuddered breath. He slipped in smoothly, slowly bottoming out as their hips met. He leaned in, kissing her again as she wrapped her legs around his thighs.

He slowly pulled back and slipped it in again, beginning a pleasing rhythm inside her. Their mouths melded together, their tongues sliding against one another’s as his rhythm built up. Nova moaned against his mouth as the pleasure raced through her. Her whole body seemed to be tingling and she was okay with that.

“You feel so good,” Harry breathed against her mouth.

“ _Mm_ ,” she moaned, biting at her bottom lip as her eyes closed.

“God, you are so sexy,” he groaned, causing her eyes to shoot open. But he was looking down their bodies in that moment, gripping her thigh to pull it up against his hip.

She couldn’t believe this was happening. She couldn’t believe he was saying stuff like that. This was so surreal.

Her brain soon slowed down to a near halt as her body gave in to the pleasure and she felt the makings of an orgasm.

“Keep going,” she groaned breathlessly. Harry pumped a little faster, pushing in a little deeper and it took her over the edge.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” she groaned out as her orgasm ravished her, sending blinding pleasure through every extremity.

Harry dug his face into the nape of her neck, kissing her and nipping at the skin and it radiated through her, adding to her climax.

“Oh my god, Harry,” she whimpered as she came down, her brain finally syncing back up again.

“You’re amazing,” he cooed in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth as his lower half continued to move against her.

A moment later, he pulled up, gripping onto her legs, pulling her closer to him and he began to rock into her at a new angle, lighting her up again.

“Oh god, Harry,” she groaned as it started building again.

He groaned and his breathing heightened, and soon he was falling forward, his hands coming down on the mattress on either side of her head. And his rhythm stopped, but he didn’t pull away. He just leaned in, kissing her hard on the mouth. She gripped tightly onto his back, pulling him completely against her as she wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs, digging him a bit deeper inside of her. He let out a low groan, but quickly relaxed against her, completely sated. They lay there like that for a while, even after their breathing evened out. When Harry stirred above her, she let go of him and he slowly got up, pulling out of her. He ran his hands up and down her bare thighs, watching her for a moment.

“You look like you just had sex,” Harry quipped, smiling down at her.

“I did. Really good sex,” she said, smiling back at him.

“Yeah?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I can’t even remember the last time I orgasmed during sex,” she told him honestly.

“Yeah?” He asked again, a little more excited.

“Yeah. I don’t want to like, stroke your ego or anything, but you’re giving B.O.B. a run for his money,” she said, smiling suggestively at him. Harry let out a loud laugh, dropping his hands down onto the mattress again, leaning in to kiss her again. When he pulled back, he tugged at the bottom of her lip with his teeth and it shot a streak of pleasure through her.

“ _Mm_ ,” she hummed as he pulled back and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling off the condom.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, quickly getting up and off the bed, disappearing out the door before he had a chance to react.

She dashed across the hallway to the bathroom and did her business before washing her hands. As she was drying them, she looked up at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look any different, but she seemed to feel different after having sex with her best friend. She dropped the towel onto the counter and turned off the light as she made her way back to her bedroom.

When she slipped back in, she shut the door behind her.

“Look who’s trying to keep the ghost of the house out now,” Harry quipped and she looked up to find him sprawled naked across her bed. It was quite the sight. She giggled as she made her way to the bed.

“C’mere,” he said, holding out his arms and wiggling his fingers to coax her over to him.

She knelt down on the bed, gripping her blanket and pulled it up over her back before sliding her body down against Harry’s. His arms pulled her in and she felt content being there. Her leg wrapped around his as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. It was only nine o’clock, but she knew she’d be able to easily fall asleep and she did, in the arms of her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> **I stayed up all night writing this. I found the inspiration I've been searching for for a while. It feels so good to write fluidly again. Let me know what you think of the story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Stay safe out there! xo**


End file.
